yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Learning to train their dragon/Chosen by their own dragons
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends got their very own dragons in Princess Yuna: Protector of Berk. The Foals then step into the training arena. Gobber the Belch: Alright, Welcome to Dragon Training. Nyx: Wow! Princess Yuna: Amazing! The foals were prepared for dragon training. Just then, A dark blue female Night Fury flew straight down to Yuna. Princess Yuna: Whoa! Another Night Fury! Toothless: (growls) Hiccup: Easy, Bud. Not yet. Then, It tackles Yuna and licks her. Princess Yuna: (giggles) That tickles. Hiccup: Yeah, But Night Fury saliva doesn't wash out easy. Valka: Hiccup, We have ourselves our first female in Berk. And it has chosen Yuna as her rider. Hiccup: I think you're right, Mom. Gobber the Belch: So, Yuna. What're going to call your new Night Fury? Princess Yuna: I'll name her, "Nightstar." (pets the Night Fury's head) Hiccup: Nightstar sure likes you, Yuna. Vice Principal Luna: She and the Night Fury are perfect for each other. Principal Celestia: Twilight, What do you make of the gender of the Night Fury? Human Twilight Sparkle: Well, From what I can, The female has a blue color, compared to a male Night Fury. Princess Yuna: (to Vice Principal Luna) You think we're connected already? Vice Principal Luna: Maybe it's because of your passion. Valka: And you both have the same shade of blue. Soon, Other dragons came out of nowhere choosing the foals one by one. Emerald: Look at this Shivertooth. (giggles as it nuzzles her) Human Rarity: He seems to like you, Emerald. Sunbeam: A Monstrous Nightmare! Awesome! (gets nuzzled by the Monstrous Nightmare) Armor Bride: I don't think any of these dragons will work for the four of us! Scander: What about the one with four heads? (pointing to a Snaptrapper) Dean Cadance: That's a Snaptrapper. Human Shining Armor: They use their scent of chocolate to catch it's victims. Sweetie Heart: Cool! Then, A Terrible Terror came to Snowdrop as the Iceflyer came closer to her. Snowdrop: Huh? What dragons are near me? Princess Yuna: A Terrible Terror and an Iceflyer! Valka: An Iceflyer! Those are rare! Snowdrop: They are? Hiccup: Yeah. Astrid: No one's ever seen an Iceflyer in Berk. Princess Skyla: I think my mommy saw one in Canterlot once, When she was still my Auntie Twilight's foal-sitter. Gobber the Belch: Ah, I think that we don't see Iceflyers in Berk it's because they're from Equestria. Human Rainbow Dash: No kidding, Gobber. Prince Jeremiah: Well, My father once told me about other unique species from Equestria. Then, a Deadly Nadder nuzzled him. Prince Jeremiah: A Deadly Nadder! Human Sunset Shimmer: He reminds me of Stormfly. Sunrise Shimmer: Jeremiah, Look at this Deadly Nadder! (gets nuzzled by it) Human Sunset Shimmer: Killing two birds with one stone. Prince Jeremiah: Two of us with our own Deadly Nadders. Prince Sunlight: (as the Monstrous Nightmare came close to him) Another Monstrous Nightmare! Human Fluttershy: Look, Nyx. There's a Star Shadow coming up to you. Nyx: Wow! the Star Shadow then nuzzled up to her. Gobber the Belch: Ah, A Star Shadow! And another Equestrian dragon! Valka: And another one, The Crystal Dragon. Princess Skyla: (as the Crystal Dragon nuzzled her) This one likes me. Must be because my family lives in the Crystal Empire. The Crystal Dragon: (licks and tickles Skyla) Game Player: Our parents and Aunt Rarity and Uncle Spike will hear of this. Then, A Hideous Zippleback nuzzled up behind them. Game Facer: A Hideous Zippleback! Game Player: And it likes us! Then, A Windscraper came nuzzling next to Zeñorita Cebra. Zeñorita Cebra: A Windscraper! My Mama told me about them! Princess Yuna: Yet another Equestrian dragon. Then, A Stormcutter came and nuzzled Twila and Lilly. Princess Lilly Sparke Rose: A Stormcutter. Pricess Twila: (gets tickled) It likes me, Lilly. Golden Apple: And look, Y'all. A Sand Wraith coming up to me. She then puts out her hoof, As the Sand Wraith accepts her trust by pressing its muzzle on her hoof Princess Flurry Heart: What about me? Then, Another Crystal Dragon appears and sniffs her. Princess Flurry Heart: Another Crystal dragon. Flurry Heart then gives the dragon a gentle scratch underneath it's chin as it growls happily. Fishlegs: I think it likes you. Then came another Deadly Nadder nuzzling Arachna. Arachna: Check out this Deadly Nadder. Dragonsly: She likes you too, Arachna Then, Another Night Fury saw Dipper, And came up to him. Dipper Pines: Hey, Another Night Fury! Mabel Pines: And it likes you, Dipper. Another Gronckle approaches to Mabel, Nuzzling her. Gobber the Belch: That Gronckle is starting to like ya, Mabel. Mabel Pines: He sure does. Vanellope von Schweetz: Hey check it out! We see Vanellope on the back of a razorwhip. Vanellope von Schweetz: I've got myself a Razorwhip! Just then, Pacifica witnessed a Timberjack. Pacifica Northwest: I believe I found my dragon. Valka: That Timerjack really suits you. Human Rarity: It certainly likes you. Pacifica Northwest: It sure does, Rarity. Then, A Stormcutter saw Gideon and nuzzles him. Gideon Gleeful: I just got me a Stormcutter! Gobber the Belch: Good for you, Gideon. Gideon Gleeful: And it looks like a lot more dragons choose the rest of our friends. Hiccup: Yep, No doubt. Then, Scrappy encountered a female Rumblehorn. Scrappy-Doo: Alright, a Rumblehorn! Eret: She seems to like you, Scrappy. Scrappy-Doo: And strong too. Later, The rest of Yuna's friends got their own dragons and Hiccup, Valka, and Gobber show them how to train them. Gobber the Belch: Now, The one thing to always remeber when flying your dragon is to always place a saddle on it's back and make sure that it fits just right for you and your dragon. Who would like to go first? Princess Yuna: I'll go first! Gobber the Belch: Alrght, Pincess. Let's see what ya got. So, Yuna then got a saddle secured on Nightstar and then hopped on, And prepared to ride her. Princess Yuna: Alright, Let's take this nice and easy. Nightstar: (prepares to take off) And Yuna nudged Nightstar, Signaling her to go and Nightstar then lept up and began to fly upward, Yuna felt she was flying out of nowhere while riding Nightstar. Hiccup: She's good. (looks at Toothless) Come on, Bud. Let's show her how it's done. Hiccup then hops on Toothless and they then fly up and start flying next Yuna and Nightstar. Princess Yuna: So, How am I doing? Hiccup: Pretty good, Yuna! Keep practicing! Princess Yuna: Okay! Soon enough after a while, Yuna and her friends soon get the hang of flying their dragons. Princess Flurry Heart: This is so much fun! Gideon Gleeful: Yeah, I'll say! Fishlegs: Remember what I'm teaching you, Mabel! Mabel Pines: Gotcha, Fishlegs! Astrid: How're you two doing?! Game Player: We're just fine! Game Facer: Yeah. There's nothing to it! It's like playing a air fighter video game! Eret: How's your girl doing, Scrappy? Scrappy-Doo: Perry good, Eret! Snotlout: Hey! How's your dragon doin' for ya? Pacifica Northwest: Great, Snotlout! Snotlout: I'd go easy on him if I were you! Ruffnut: Hey! Are you 2 treating your Zippleback well? Tuffnut: Yeah, What she said! Pound Cake: You bet we are! Pumpkin Cake: This is so fun! Valka: How are you four fillies doing? Armor Bride: Great, Valka! Sweetie Heart: Scander: Britney Sweet: Gobber the Belch: Dipper Pines: Mabel Pines: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225